


The Artwork

by yutabelbet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, Minor Character Death, Poor winwin, This is supposed to be scary, Ty is an obsessed psycho ex, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutabelbet/pseuds/yutabelbet
Summary: His body is the brushHis blood, the crimson paintAnd the road is the white canvas





	The Artwork

The deafening silence echoed through Yuta's ears. The night was dark, more than just the lack of light, it was empty. The isolated road that separated him from Sicheng extended to eternity. His tearful eyes reflected the beautiful radiance of the moon, eyes that were screaming. The moon was alone, not a single cloud hovering around it's might, not a single star accompanying it in the middle of the sky. The moon reflected their situation, alone in the middle of nothing but darkness and cold.

Looking at Sicheng's pitiful state, Yuta wanted to look away. The boy's hands were bound by icy shackles, his mouth was shut close by multiple pieces of duct tape, muting his cries of desperation and agony, and his eyes, covered by a piece of cloth that rendered him blind. Yuta wanted to escape from the misery, but he couldn’t do anything. He was in the same state as Sicheng. 

Yuta didn't know how he and Sicheng ended up there, in the middle of nowhere. He was tied to a tree, that for sure he knows. He can feel the hard trunk in his back, only a layer of thin cloth was separating his skin from the rough body of the plant. The last thing he remembers were streetlights illuminating up his path home, until something hit him hard in the back of his head.

They waited in the dark for hours, hours that felt like forever. Yuta just sat there, watching Sicheng shiver from the cold. His condition was much better than the boy in front of him. Yuta didn't have a cover against his eyes, and his body was atleast covered by a thin tank top, but Sicheng, he was covered with nothing but nasty bruises and cuts. His once rosy skin, that Yuta adored, is now splattered with what Yuta could recognise as blood. His legs were splayed along the grass, displaying a huge patch of discoloured skin on his thigh. Yuta thinks that even he wouldn't recognise Sicheng on his current state if not for the silver necklace hanging around his neck. The necklace he gave Sicheng on the first month of their _relationship._ Yuta wanted to reach out to the boy, help him, embrace him, enough to warm him up to stop him from shaking, but everytime he tries to, he'd be pulled back to reality, pain searing through his wrists every time he tries to pull away. 

It was obvious that whoever did _this_ loathed Sicheng on greater extent than he did Yuta.

He's gonna have to watch Sicheng lose his consciousness from the cold, he thinks. He doesn't expect anyone to drive past this part of the road. He doesn't recognise where they are, but it seems like the road has been deserted for long because of the orange and red leaves piling up in the middle. They're gonna have to wait til the morning, hoping that somehow, someone decides to pass by that part of the road, and help him and Sicheng.

But turns out that they don't need to wait til the morning,because Yuta's eyes caught a glimpse of light, a glimpse of hope. 

“Help us!” Screaming his lungs out.

A car was approaching the two of them, headlights blinding Yuta for a second. The sound of the tires squealed all over the silent air. A tiny smile creased in the corner of Yuta's lips, and little tears started flowing out of his eyes. Thank god, finally. 

He looked over to Sicheng, the other boy wasn't moving. He's been unconscious for a while now, which Yuta is thankful for, atleast he doesn't need to feel the pain and suffer for longer.

The car stopped just in front of them, door unveiling a figure of a man that Yuta can't recognise because of the blurry vision due to his tears and the dark.

‘Thank god’, a breath of relief escaped from his exhausted lungs. His heart was beating so hard, as if it wanted to breakout from his ribs, he can't hear anything but the beat of his pulse.

The man was like an angel that came down from heaven just to save the two of them. _An angel of death._

The mask that the stranger wore concealed his face. Hugging his figure was a blood red and mildly transparent raincoat. His thick soled boots crunched upon the grey gravel as he moved to uncoil the heavy chains from around Sicheng's battered body and removing the blindfold covering his eyes, which Yuta didn't expect at all. His heart was still beating hard, but not because of relief anymore, no, he was terrified. This man, he's the one that did this to them.

“What are you doing?!” Yuta shouted, full of anger and confusion.

The man looked at him for a second, and looked away on the next. 

He grabbed Sicheng's hair and dragged him through the grass. As soon as Sicheng's body touched the road, he started screaming, kicking his feet on the air, his eyes shut with tears flowing out of them, his screams of pain muffled by the tape on his mouth as his shackled hands tried to pull his own body away from the man that’s dragging him down to hell. 

“Stop it!” Yuta said, trying to stop him after he choked Sicheng, strangling his neck using the chains that was attached in the tow hitch in the rear of his car.

The man glanced at Yuta one more time, grabbing another chain which he wrapped around Sicheng's legs to refrain him from running away. 

After he was done tying up Sicheng, he went over to Yuta. Every step the man takes sends a wave of terror across Yuta's body. He couldn't stop the tears escaping his eyes, he never felt this kind of fear before. Who knows what was the man capable of? He doesn't want to die, he doesn't want Sicheng to die. What kind of sick person would do this?

“Stop! What do you want?” 

The man finally reached Yuta and squatted in front of him, slightly leaning over to whisper into Yuta's ears.

“You can't run away from me, Yuta.” The man said.

His voice, filled with anger and spite, sent chills all over Yuta's body.

He knows that voice a little too well, and suddenly, everything he's been through this past year flashed between his eyes.

_"I will never let you go Yuta."_

_"I'm always watching over you."_

_"No one else can have you, Yuta."_

_"You're mine."_

Yuta has been receiving messages throughout the year, either by text, a random account on social media, or even by a handwritten letter he'd randomly find inside his locker. He never took it seriously though, never told his friends, never reported it to anyone. He thought it was prank, which was very likely, so he thought he wouldn't bother spending to much time thinking about it. And besides, when he tries to recall, his exes were all considerate people, because it was him who always broke it off.

Yuta was forced back to reality when the man slammed his head on to the hard trunk of the tree he was tied to. He felt a pang of pain that was gone after a second.

The man's footsteps echoed as he walked towards Sicheng that was silently lying on the ground.

"Taeyong what the fuck do you think you're doing?! Are you out of your mind?!" Taeyong only chuckled. Yuta's accusation was pretty on point.

"You should've just listened Yuta. That's the only thing you're good at after all."

Yuta opened his mouth to answer back but his voice choked up inside his throat as Taeyong pulled off the duct tape off Sicheng's mouth as he lifted his foot and gave Sicheng a kick in the gut.

Yuta couldn’t bear what he was hearing. Sicheng, oh his poor Sicheng, body curled and naked on the ground like a newborn, screaming high pitched cries of pain. Yuta wanted to cover his ears, close his eyes and try to escape from reality but Sicheng's agonising screams kept him from escaping.

Silence dawned upon them when he heard the roar of the car’s engine. 

Sicheng was lying down, silent, as if he was lifeless.

“S...Sicheng, no!” Yuta couldn't believe what's about to happen in front of him. "Taeyong you fucking bastard stop!"

Yuta saw Sicheng shift his head towards him, lifted his hand as if he was trying to reach Yuta. Tears kept on flowing out of his eyes, just like how his blood kept flowing out of his body as he was dragged naked by the demon’s car along the lifeless road.

His body was a brush, his blood was the crimson paint, and the road was the white canvas. The Artwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts please TT TT i tried to make this creepy but didn’t work I gues ;-; but anyways thank you for reading heart heart
> 
> NCTVELVET COLLABORATION STAGE FOR MAMA CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING I WANNA SEE YERI AND JOHNNY FIGHT ON STAGE


End file.
